The invention relates to a method for the production of a patterned glass fabric, especially for wallpaper or similar materials having a fabric woven with glass fiber yarns.
Dobby looms have already been used for many decades in order to produce glass fabrics. This is true also for the production of fabric woven with glass fiber yarns, which is also customary for more than 25 years. However, a patterned fabric cannot be produced with the help of such dobby looms. This, does not matter for glass fabrics, which are to be inserted in plastic components for reinforcing purposes. It is different, however, for fabric of glass fiber yarns, for which one would like to have woven-in patterns. However, such fabric woven with glass fiber yarns has so far not been available on the market.